There is a continuing need for firefighters, first responders, and other emergency workers and rescuers to be provided with safety equipment that allows for emergency egress from structural fires that are above grade. Typically, such devices will include an emergency escape hook (many of which are known), a length of NFPA compliant rope, and a rappelling device that will allow the firefighter to safely descend the rope after securing an end of the rope to the structure via the escape hook. This equipment must somehow be carried on the body of a firefighter while still being accessible for emergency deployment and use.